Supernatural Guest
by Rosalen-sama
Summary: What would happen if the Hatalia school got guest from six different worlds and these creatures fell in love with one of the countries. Well lets just that a lot of things happen and the countries don't know that these new student are creatures from other worlds. rated T for bad language in the chapters.


**Me: Wow this is amazing I typed this story, 13 pages and 7,258 words which is a lot for me**

**Mizuki: not really amazing Rosalen weren't you suppose to be finishing the Five New Akatsuki Member story and then posting Two Little Nations story as well**

**Me: *glares at my friend* yes but i got side tracked and started writing this.**

**Mizuki: *sighs* you are hopeless**

**Me: *emo corner***

**Sabrina: cheer up Rosalen I still love you**

**Me: really *eyes light up**

**Sabrina: nope just kidding *devilish smile***

**Mizuki: anyways Rosalen does not own the Hetalia characters only the characters she has created for herself**

* * *

**Black feather**

My name is Sabrina Lockwood. I entered Hetalia high because I was sent here but I not a normal student. I am a devil from the underworld and my ungrateful parents sent me here to make human friends, pfff like I really want to be friends with those idiots. But being the daughter of the demon king I could not go against my father or mother. I didn't want to go. And now here I am standing at the gates of the school. Dark clouds hung in the sky. My blood red waist length hair clipped back half of my hair and sun glasses hide my multi color eyes that changed color with other people emotions. I hate my eye color. I was told I was blessed when I was born but being a devil you wouldn't call it a blessing unless it was really bad.

"I really hate this place," I stomped my foot and the wind blew a little in every direction. And another thing about me, I control the wind and anything to do with the wind. I have a pet bat too, his name it Bet, and my favorite weapon being a hand fans, go figure that would be my weapon. "Might as well go to the office and find out everything I need to know since I will be staying here until after college." Oh yeah forgot to mention that I am 17 years old and I am a girl with a short temper for someone who is 5' 1". For course my personality is on the dark side and I'm shy but once you get to know me I'm really a nice person.

I get to the front doors and then it starts raining and I smirk, "nice weather," I sigh happily and walk in, straight to the principle's door and knocks.

"Come in," a voice boomed through the door and I turned to knob to see a handsome man that looks 23 but I bet he is like 50 or something and there were two boys, Italians too. Don't ask me how I know I just do.

"Oh a new girl," one of the boys almost shouted. I looked at him and then I noticed it. A curl on the left side of his head and oh was that going to annoy me if I was around this boy to long.

"Yes, Feli," the man smiled and looked at me with kind fatherly eyes that I never got at home, "please sit Miss Sabrina." And I did right in front of his desk. I was glad to be wearing my black jeans with my chains on them and black combat boots. Why I wore those has always been a mystery. "So I have your schedule, room, and locker all right here," he picked up a tan folder and handed to Feli who handed it to his twin brother, because they looked alike but he has a curl on the top of his head and looks pissed, and he handed me the folder with a moody look, "Now Lovi be nice."

"Don't call me that you bastard," Lovi shouted walking to the door and slamming it shut.

"Brother," Feli ran after him in a panic. Once the door shut I looked at it with a smirk.

"Sabrina, as you can tell those are my grandson's," I looked at the principle, who had a serious look on his face.

"Of course I know that Mr. Vargas or should I say Mr. Rome," a cocky smile and I felt like myself as thunder boomed from the dark sky.

"Call me Vargas young lady and I can tell you were well informed about the nations and why you were sent here," Mr. Vargas stated folding his hand as I opened the folder and found a key to my room.

"Yes sir. My family has been to this school before but not for long since the heavenly angels send one of their own down along with the blood lusting vampires, furry mutts werewolves, see through ghost, and the broom stick flying witches," I sneered at the angels coming down.

"Well you will have to get over it and deal with the others because you will be staying in the old school building with them," Mr. Vargas smirked, "and I have someone to show you the way," then a knock at the door and someone walked in. First thing I noticed was a hat on top of messy blond hair and deep blue eyes and then I traveled down and noticed a black and red pants and long jacket and black boots. "This is Matthias Kohler," Mr. Vargas smiles as I stood and looked at the boy before me. Annoying was the first thought but cute and maybe my type but that goofy smile is annoying.

"You are Danish, Viking blood runs through you. People find you annoying, loud, oblivious, arrogant, and drink a lot even though you are 19. You are friends with a Finnish, Swedish, Iceland, and Norwegian students," I smiled and Matthias' eyes widened, "nice to meet you, I'm Sabrina Lockwood," I extended my hand with a friendly smile knowing that once we shake hands he will not want to come near me at all.

"Wow you know a lot about me that's cool," he smile grew and he pulled me into a hug which I did not suspect and I didn't like.

"Let go of me," thunder boomed and lighting flashed outside and Matthias let go and I dropped to the floor.

"wow you are short," I was about to claw his eyes out at what he said but I was stopped by him leaning forward and smirking at me, "but I like the dark short girls like you, you fascinate me." I know I was blushing from the way Mr. Vargas chuckled at me and the heat in my cheeks.

"Dumb ass I'm still growing," I mumble and turned my head to look away from the Danish boy in front of me.

"And you are cute. Now let's go before the weather gets worst," he grabbed my head and started to pull me to the door.

"Good luck Sabrina," Mr. Vargas yelled cheerfully as I was dragged out the door and down the hall.

* * *

"Matthias LET GO OF MY HAND," I shouted as the taller man pulled me outside under the awning.

"But I don't want to lose you, anyways I want to show you around the school too," he turned to me and smiled. I wanted to choke this guy using my wings but I was warned by my family that I was not allowed to show my wings unless it was Halloween or I was alone in my room or around the around supernatural students. I am going to hate this school so much because before I realized it me and Matthias arrived at the old school building and he was pulling me inside.

"I thought you were going to show me around the school," I asked as I was dragged to the second floor. I believe he knew my room number.

"I did, where you not listening to me. Anyways here we are room 13," we stopped in front of a black door with the number 13 painted on it. It was wonderful because it looked like the numbers were bleeding. "You're stuff should be inside want me to help you unpack," I glared at him and he got the hint. "Okay no helping, but hey it's almost lunch time would you like to get something to eat and then unpack." He asked with a smile.

"I not hungry right now and I would like to be alone for a while," I took out the key in the fold and unlocked my door.

"Okay, well want me to come and get you for dinner and then you can meet everyone else," I stepped in my room.

"That would be nice minus meeting people," I shut and locked my door before he could say anything which was a good thing. Then I waited a few minutes listening for footsteps leave from outside my room before I walked away from the door. I finally realized I still had my sun glasses on and didn't take them off when I got inside which was a good thing because when school started I will have to wear special contacts I got from my brother. I took them off letting my eyes adjust to the light then I realized that there were no lights on and the only way I can actually see was from the lightening outside coming in from a big window. "A living room nice." I stepped into the room after taking off my boots and leaving them by the door. The carpet is very soft and a very pretty color, emerald. Some furniture was in this room and weirdly a fire place. A Victorian purple love seat sat in front of the brick lined fire place; two dark oak end tables with lamps that I didn't know the design of them on each table. Bookcases lined the wall on either side of the fireplace and a flat screen TV above the mantel. "I might actually like this place," I said with a smirk as I turned to my right and saw a small hall. I walked down it and found two rooms. One was going to my study; it already had my desk and chair in it. I walked in and placed the folder onto my desk. "I'll check the other room and then start unpacking," I sighed and walked to the other room which was my bedroom. As I walked in I almost tripped over a small box managing to grab onto my other desk that I used for work. Now I bet you are wondering why two desk in different rooms. Very simple, the other desk in the study room is for my art works. Now that I straightened that out I straightened myself and looked around the room. My queen size canopy bed was in the furthest corner of my room away from my door, my oak chest at the bottom of the bed and my black end table with my spider web lamp. My own bathroom, a good yard or two away from my bed and a closet on the next wall that held boxes of my own clothes and clothes that my mother wanted me to wear, one thing I liked about this school was that the students were allowed to wear what they wanted. Moving on, my walls are painted emerald and the carpet was black. "It feels like home."

"But it's not home," I jumped at the voice forgetting that I wasn't really alone and had my pet bat, Bet. I know the name is weird but when I got the bat me and my older brother made a bet that I couldn't take care of it and then the bat started to say the word bet so I named him that.

"Hell you scared me Bet," I put a gloved hand over my beating heart and the bat flew around my head.

"Get over it Sabrina," he flew over to the bed. One white wing and one black wing flapping as he flew, he was cute. Everyone in the underworld told me to leave him alone and let him died because he wasn't a true bat but it wasn't right to me. I didn't want him to died and so I took him in. my parents allowed me and I raised little Bet because we understood each other and we were different or what most people whispered when I walked by with some of the maids who went shopping. "A freak for a freak." "That cursed girl with as messed up bat." The adults and children stated those comments. The maids would pull me closer to them or pick me up and placed me on their hips, I was five at the time by the way, and they would always tell me, "don't listen to them they are just jealous that you have pretty eyes and a adorable bat." And they would buy me something. Something small and nothing like what I would normally get at home. My mother always wanted me to see outside the castle and get to know everyone like she did when she was little because when you know the people you become a better ruler.

"Sabrina," Bet yelled floating in front of my face. I jumped and fell back tripping over a box and falling on the floor.

"What," I snapped as I stood and rubbed my back side.

"You need to unpack and you spaced out again," Bet went back over to the bed and landed at the bottom.

I sighed not really wanting to unpack but I have my own ways of unpacking without touching a thing. I stood in the middle of my room and snapped my figures. Bet got off the bed pretty fast as my Egyptian cotton black and white sheets landed on the bed and started to make itself. My computer was the next one, landed on the desk and everything hooking up correctly. Everything was falling into place in my room and when everything was out of the boxes they folded up and went into the closets.

My hands on my hips liking my work I felt something was off. "Sabrina your picture," Bet pointed to a picture frame upside down on my bed. Walking over I picked up the frame and set it on the end table. It is a picture of my family a resent one, right before I left for this world. My mother sitting in a chair holding my baby brother in her arms and some of her dark red hair over her shoulder, a sweet smile on her rose lips and a smile in her mortal hazel eyes. My father stood on the left side on the chair his wing extended and a pale hand on the chair, a smile rested on his lips as well but something more mysterious in his demon red eyes, "silly papa," I laughed as I always notice that his black hair is messy in this picture. My older brother stood on his right, his wings also extended, slightly messy short black hair, silver and gold eyes that all the girls in the underworld would die again just so they could see those eyes once, and finally a devilish smile on his lips meaning he was going to do something bad and since I was sitting in front of him and his hand was on my chair, well after we took the picture he flipped my chair and I fell face first into the carpet. I was glad that the camera man was the one to help me up because my mother would have helped me but he told her not to because of the baby and my father hit my brother on the head and was fussing at his for flipping my chair but at the same time telling him good job.

"Enough with the family remembering moment," I stood up to fast and made Bet fall to the ground as I placed the picture on the table and left the room to go to the study. I entered the room and did the same as my bedroom, snapping my figures and everything got out of the boxes and went neatly into place. That room being done and I looked at the time. It had only been an hour.

"Sabrina you should eat something. Your mother informed me to make sure you ate," Bet landed on my head and fixed bow.

"I am fine." I smiled and walked back into the living and over to the bookcases to put my books up. I will never us magic again on my books after the last night when I set them one fire but I was still young at the time. Bet flew to the mantel and I bent over and grabbed a few books and started to place them on the shelves. Bending over again I saw something out the corner of my eyes and when I stood up straight and turned my head to the left it is a small little kitchen and there was a box in there as well and a note on top of the box. My mother sent a box just in case I didn't eat. Sighing I set back to putting my books up and when I was finished I snapped and the boxes disappeared into one of the room and I walked over to the small kitchen and read the note.

"Why must she always do this," I snapped my figures and walked back over to the sofa with the note as the box emptied itself vanished into my drawing room.

"She worries about you Sabrina you know that already," Bet came flying in, I didn't even know he left, with my folder in his claws. I took the folder and a blanket that I placed on the back of the sofa and pulled it over my legs as Bet lit the fire place. Don't ask how he can do that because it is way too much to explain. So opening the folder the first thing was my schedule.

"hells demon these classes are hour long and there are six and that is not including lunch:  
**1****st****- British Literature/ 7:00 a.m.- 8:00 a.m. **(which I actually had and liked)**  
2****nd****- World History/ 8:05 a.m.- 9:05 a.m.  
3****rd****- Art & Home Economics/ 9:10 a.m.- 10:10 a.m.  
free period/ 10:15 a.m.-11:15 a.m.  
lunch/ 11:20 a.m.- 11:55 a.m.  
4****th****- Foreign language/ 12 noon- 1 p.m.  
5****th****- College Math/ 1:05 p.m.- 2:05 p.m.  
6****th****- Gym/ 2:10 p.m. – 3:10 p.m.  
**why must I have gym class," I fell sideways onto the sofa face first and into a pillow. I groaned at the pain of having to go to gym class. The other classes I was okay with but gym. I not a sports type of person.

"oh come on Sabrina it can't be that bad not like in the underworld," I cringed remember my private school in the underworld where you would call 'dodge ball' here we will call it 'don't die again ball' there because we use flaming balls that will kill us again.

"well this is the human world Bet so it has to be different," my bat landed next to my head as I laid on the sofa watching the fire and listening to the sound of the rain on the windows and the laughter of the thunder as it boomed and the lightening lighting up the room more as it walked in the clouds. I didn't realize that I would fall asleep to the sounds until I was woken up by knocking at my door which caused me and Bet to fall off the sofa and me face planting into the carpet.

"Sabrina it's almost dinner time," Matthias yelled and then I heard him yelp probably being punched by someone. I managed to get off the floor and walk to the door just to unlock it and have the blonde almost fall into me but I moved out of the way as he fell face first into the carpet. At least I'm not the only one who does that.

"You could have been a lot less loud," I ran my hand through my hair so it wouldn't look like I just woke up but that didn't work as I yawned.

"Oh did we wake you up," I looked to the hall and saw four guys standing there looking at me. The one who spoke, in my guess, was Matthias' friend from Finland.

"No why you would think that," I snapped and Matthias got off my floor.

"Because you yawned and your hair is a little messy," a shorter boy said. A Norwegian accent and his hair is clipped back with a cross. And then I realized I didn't have my hair in my clip and was wondering when I took it out.

"That doesn't mean anything," I looked away and crossed my arms.

"Sure it does I bet you are cute sleeping," Matthias placed a hand on my head and Bet landed on my shoulder and made the Danish man jump, "you have a pet bat."

"Yes," at looked at Bet and noticed he was holding my sun glasses, "hells lakes," I took the glasses and put them on.

"Why did you put on those sun glasses when you don't need to and when it is still raining outside."

"Actually it is now snowing Ice," the Norwegian stated.

"Oh yeah let me introduce you," Matthias shouted causing Bet to fall from my shoulder, "the tall guy with the scary looking face and glasses is Berwald Oxenstierna, he is from Sweden and he is 19 the same age as me. The one next to him is Tino Vainmoinen who is from Finland, he is 18. The one with his hair clipped back and with no facial expression is Lukas Bondevik from Norway, you two are the same age" I would have to disagree with Matthias at that moment because Lukas gave his a really scary look which I liked but the older man did not notice, "and the one next to Lukas, with the puffin on his shoulder, is his step brother Emil Steilsson from Iceland and is 15." Matthias smiled down at me. And I think right then me and Lukas had the same thought because we both punched the Dane in both arms very hard, "owe," tears appeared in the corner of his eyes.

"Let me go change real fast," I bit out and turned to go to my room where a shirt laid on my bed waiting for me to put it on. I took off the shirt I was wearing and threw is into my hamper and slipped on the new shirt. I started to hear laughter as I slipped on a different pair of boots.

"Would you like me to come with you Sabrina," Bet asked as I grabbed my neon pink bunny earmuffs (which I want a pair) not caring if I get cold. I didn't really like jackets unless it was the hot outside or sunny and since it was snowing outside might as well enjoy it while it last.

"Please, I don't want to be alone with them," he flew to my shoulder and I walked down the hall while putting the ear muffs over my ears.

"You are going out like that it is freezing outside," Matthias looked at me in shock as I rounded to corner. I didn't see what was wrong with going out in a long sleeve shirt but I guess it was because the shirt didn't cover my shoulders and you could see my tang top.

"Yeah why wouldn't I," I pushed them out of my room and stepped out locking the door behind me.

"You could catch a cold," Tino voice filled with worry. Pfff if they knew me they would probably understand that I love the cold weather; we don't get it much in the underworld.

"I won't catch a cold and it doesn't snow where I come from and I like the feel of coldness," I smiled as we stepped outside. Snow was already sticking to the ground and the guys where shivering already. Lukas and Emil looked at me as I took a deep breath and it came out in a white puff.

"By the way where are you from," Lukas asked and I looked at him.

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone," Bet crawled onto my shoulder and used my hair to keep warm.

"Why are you not allowed to tell that is a little weird," Tino moved closer to Berwald for warmth.

"Mr. Vargas said so and so did my family," I smiled at them. Matthias arched an eyebrow and looked at me as we walked. I didn't care if they all looked at me weird telling them I am from the underworld would probably scare them well maybe not Lukas he seems like the type that would be okay with me being from the underworld but I still don't want to take my chance.

"That is so lame," Matthias stuck his hands in pockets and slouched over as the wind blew at us like he was trying to hide from it.

"You think so," I looked at the sky continuing to walk. Parts of the clouds were open and I cloud see the colors of the setting sun and the night stars. I felt alive with the cold breeze stinging my face and ripping through my sleeves as we walked, know I understood what my brother meant by it is so different up here. "the stars are beautiful and the different seasons will make you go crazy with your art on top of that the animals are wonderful and cute creatures," he told me when he finally came home from begin here. But he was only up here for a year because he couldn't stand being around the angel that also came down. From what we were told something happened and all the supernatural creatures were sent home. We never found out what it was and my brother would never talk about it.

"Sabrina watch out," Tino said as I ran into someone causing both of us to fall into the snow. Of course I fell face first, damn my brother, and Bet managed to get off of me before I fell.

"I am so sorry I should have been more careful where I was walking," I flipped over onto my back, which is stupid in my book, and looked up to see the one of the boys I met in the principal's office.

"You are Feliciano Vargas," I pushed myself up and Matthias extend a hand to help and just to let him feel better about himself I took it and he pulled me up which caused me to trip and fall into his arms.

"Ve…you know my name," Feli said as he was helped up by and German man which I mentally took a picture of him because he is damn sexy (a/n: I love Germany that if he was real I would rape him. And this part, if you have seen the picture where Prussia is about to put the earmuffs on Germany well that's kind of what Germany looks like but not to military), baby blue eyes, blonde hair covered by a hat and earmuffs, I would honestly kill him and make him a devil myself if I could. But then Bet nudged me and I realized I was staring at the man.

"That was totally unawesome for both of you," another German looked around the blonde. He reminded me of one of my friends back home minus the white hair and blood red eyes. But somehow I managed to get some snow in my hands and make a snowball and threw it at his face causing him to fall.

"And that was totally awesome for me," I smiled and looked at Feli, "your grandfather, I mean Mr. Vargas said that you and I'm betting your brother are his grandson, that all I knew and what name he called you."

"Ve…then how did you know my full name then," Feli was confused. I loved doing that to people.

"Feli it is better not to ask questions. She did the same to me and guessed who I am friends with and my personality," Matthias brushed some snow out of my hair, surprised it didn't melt must be to cold I guess.

"Ohhh," Feli made a cute face as the blonde German walked over to the other.

"You okay bruber," ah German accents, you have got to love them.

"I just got pegged in the face West, what do you think," the blonde helped up the other.

"Oh yes let's introduce you," Tino smiled, "of course you know Feli."

"Who is from Northern Italy," I cut in.

"Yes and these two," Tino gestured to the Germans, "are Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt and they are from…"

"From Germany, Ludwig is from West Germany and Gilbert is from East Germany. Also their grandfather works here as the gym coach," I cut off again receiving weird and scared looks, "what I was well informed okay," I defended myself.

"We didn't say anything," Emil stated giving me a blank look like his brother and the puffin swanking. I looked back at them.

"How about we all go eat before Alfred eats everything," Matthias laughed nervously.

"That is a good an awesome idea considering we don't even know who this girl is that knows all about us," Gilbert said getting slapped in the head by Ludwig and having a yellow bird land on his shoulder.

"Oh I'm Sabrina Lockwood; I'm a new student here," I smiled, "and cute bird. You better watch out for him when the other new students get here," I turned and started to walk even though I didn't know where I was going.

"Wait there are more of you coming," Gilbert asked walking up beside me.

"Hell no," I gave a half shocked half worried look, "the other five are not like me. Let's say that one of them hates my very existence, I'm best friends with two of them, and the other two, well we just know each other but not very well," I put my hands behind my back as we walked.

"Why does one hate your very existence, that doesn't seem nice," Feli asked.

"We have never been on good terms with each other and neither have our families. Anyways I don't know where I'm going and I am getting pretty hungry." I heard a laugh from Matthias because he knows I was spaced out when he was showing me around.

"It's this way," he grabbed my hand again and pulled me to a building that looked like it was connected to the others.

"Why didn't we walk inside," I asked hoping to get an answer from the taller blonde.

"Because you said you liked the cold and it never gets like this where you come from," Tino answered my question as I was pulled through the doors into warmth of the cafeteria and out of the cold.

* * *

"You can order whatever you want," Matthias smiled down at me while we stood in line and he held my hand. 'Can I flip him now,' I thought and Bet smacked me with his wing because he could hear my thoughts.

"You say anything I want," Matthias nodded but then I felt a claw on my neck and I glanced down at Bet.

'Human food Sabrina only human food,' he sent the thought to me and I pouted a little.

"You okay," I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Ludwig. I nodded yes and turned back around to see Matthias glaring and Ludwig for some reason.

"Come on our turn is next," he pulled me closer to him as I gave a little squeak.

"But I don't know what to get yet. Food is different where I come from," I stated as Matthias gave me a goofy smile.

"Then I will get you something," I sighed and looked behind the counter to see a beautiful women with short black hair with red tips and dark purple eyes.

"Beautiful," I gasped as the women looked at me and smiled.

"I know I am," Matthias said and I smacked him, "what."

"I wasn't talking about you I was talking about her," I pointed to the women as she walked over.

"She is not beautiful. She is old and smells like prunes," Matthias whispered. Then I realized that the women had a marking on her neck, the mark of a devil, a small black lotus. Then it hit me, I saw her as her true form while everyone else saw something ugly.

"What would you two like," her voice was music to my ears. She reminded me of my mother.

"I would like the usual," Matthias smiled and the women looked at me.

"And what would you like dear," Matthias was about to tell her something when I squeezed his hand.

"I would like a salad and a chocolate milk," her smile grew as she knew what I meant and I received some weird looks from Matthias and everyone else around me. In the underworld a salad is much like what it is in the human world but with chocolate syrup drizzled over the top with lava rocks, but those will probably look like something else to the humans. But that it is one of the things that Devils and Vampires need in the diet and that is also why my kind and the vampires get along so well.

"Your order will be up soon," she stated and when she turned back around to give the order to the back I noticed a vampire and werewolf cooking. 'Lovely,' I thought happily with an unusual peaceful smile.

"Rina," I looked up at Matthias over my sun glasses, that no one bothered to ask me why I had them on, and glared at him for giving me a nickname, "why did you get chocolate milk with your salad," he pushed my sun glasses up. For some reason I think he noticed that my eyes change colors but doesn't want others to see, that's so sweet but still he gave me a nickname and I don't like that.

"Why should it matter and don't call me that," I pulled my hand away from him and crossed my arms turning away.

"I was just wondering," he exclaimed as our food appeared. Before I could grab mine the Dane already had it and was walking away to a table. I sighed and was about to follow when I noticed that the women winked at me and smiled.

* * *

The others followed soon after. I stuck my fork into my salad and was about to pick it up when I heard yelling.

"You wanker give them back," I turned around to see a blonde trying to grab something out of another blondes hand.

"Try to get them Artie," the taller slightly dirty-blonde laughed and looked at the smaller blonde with blue eyes behind glasses.

"The love birds are at it again," I turned my head to see a Frenchman also with blonde hair and blue eyes smirked as another blonde stood next to him. This blonde looked likes the dirty-blonde boy but with a curl, violet eyes and a bear backpack on his back.

"Francis what's up with them this time," Matthias asked getting the man attention.

"Alfred took Arthur's reading glasses," Francis replied and noticed me, "and who it this beautiful creature," he knelt in front of me grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Let go of my hand Francis Bonnefoy. You are a pervert and I don't want to be tainted more than I already am," I pulled my hand away from the shocked Frenchman. The guys around me started to laugh and Bet fell off my shoulder laughing his batty butt off. But as I was about to pick up my fork to eat a tan hand grabbed mine and pulled it up.

"Your nails are pretty who did them," I looked up to a Spanish man. He is kind of sexy though I did find myself staring at him for a few minutes before I jumped at a thud and I turned my head to look at the sound to find both blondes that were fighting on the floor and one on top of the other. I pulled my hand away from the Spaniard and went to eating as the whole cafeteria was laughing at them.

"Alfred F. Jones from America, annoying and believes himself to be a hero. His twin brother with Matthew Williams from Canada, shy and isn't seen by everyone but only a few people. Arthur Kirkland from England who has four elder siblings; Eily (elder sister) and Cailean Kirkland from Ireland, the eldest and also twins, Allistor Kirkland from Scotland the second eldest, Dylan Kirkland from Wales and the third eldest. He also has a younger brother; Peter Kirkland and that boy is a story on his own," I mumbled between bites, "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo from Spain, generally cheerful and friendly, even though he is also oblivious and insensitive to a degree and is friends with Francis and Gilbert and they call themselves the Bad Touch Trio," I took as sip of my milk as I heard fighting going on and turn to see and Greece and Turkish boys fighting over a Japanese as an Egyptian boy sat a ways away from the group, "Heracles Karpusi from Greece, loves philosophy and cats, doesn't get along with Sadip Adnan who is an idiot and is good friends with Kiku Honda from Japan. He is mysterious, quite and a hard-working and is friends with Ludwig and Feli. Then Gupta Muhammad Hassan from Egypt, he is very quiet and normally see Greece as an older brother (a/n: I don't know if this is true or not)," I finished my food and was listening to the others talk now. "Oh yeah," I got a few people's attention which I didn't mean too, "Arthur Kirkland who has three older brother and one little brother. He is from Britain. He mostly hangs around Lukas and Vladimir Bochinsky from Romania." I laid my hand of the table and sighed.

"You know a lot about us and we don't know you," Francis looked at me.

"Sabrina Lockwood. And I know a lot more than you think I do," I stood up and grabbed my food. The Frenchman gave me a confused look as I was about to walk off.

"Wait where are you going," Matthias asked as he started to follow me but I stopped him.

"I'm going to take my tray up and then leave to go to sleep," I stated and put my tray on the counter where the pretty women stood. She smiled at me and took my tray and at the same time handed me something and gave me that look of telling me not to open it until I was alone.

"I'll walk you back to your room," the tall blonde walked up behind me.

"Awe that is so sweet are you two together now," the women took his plate.

"NO," I shouted and walked to the door, I was meaning that no for the both of them but Matthias didn't seem to get the idea.

I stepped outside and was greeted by the snow air and as the door shut behind me I breathed in the icy wind. I loved this cold but it wouldn't last even if it was the beginning of spring which I a miracle that it is snowing, but who really cared surely I didn't. I wanted to lay in the snow all night, I guess I could open my window in my room to let in the icy freshness.

"Rina," Matthias shouted causing me to groan.

"I told you not to call me," I yelled back closing my eyes as I walked. I didn't realize I would trip and fall face first into the snow for the millionth time, "damn it." I said as I felt Matthias pick me up by my arm.

"You okay," he was holding back his laughter. I growled at him and turned around to see what I tripped over and it is a white Siamese with a black face and brownish black on its tail. I noticed that one eye is bright blue and the other is blood red with a scar over it like it has been in a fight and also two blackish devil wings on its back.

"The devil cat is back," Matthias choked out as the cat glared at his. I giggled a little looking at the cat then I crouched down in front of the cat and called it over.

"Come here little devil," my voice is soft and kind. The cat looked at me then walked over and smelled my hand. When it looked at me again I thought I saw it smirk and it nudged my hand wanting to be loved on. I picked it up and noticed the cat is a girl.

"Rina," Matthias gasped as I turned towards him with the cat in my arms, "that cat is evil and mean to the other cats you need to be careful."

"What are you talking about? She is nice and sweet to me," I smirked knowing that she likes me more than anyone, "she is a cute little devil. Ah that is what I'm going to call you little devil," I scratched under her neck and she purred in satisfaction. Matthias sighed at me and shook his head and we continued to walk to my room. Once we got there I unlocked my door and pushed it open. Devil jumped out of my arms and walked inside. Before I could enter myself I was pulled into a hug by the Dane and he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Rina," he smiled letting go of me and running off down the hall to the stairs before I could do anything.

"Don't call me that," I shouted with a smirk on my lips I knew I was blushing by the heat on my cheeks. I finally walked into apartment you would call it and shut the door and locked it. I sighed and took off the sun glasses to let my eyes from the darkness. I heard a peacefully meow come from my bedroom and headed there myself.

I found Devil and Bet at the bottom of my bed curled up next to each. It is so cute, my new pet and my old pet getting along, I frowned knowing it will not last for long.

"Might as well get ready for bed," I yawned and walked over to my dresser to put on my night clothes. After I changed into my long black pajama bottom and purple tang top I crawled under my blanks after opening my window at the head of my bed. I looked out the window, glade to be on the corner of the building and facing the west side so the sun won't wake me up, and saw everyone walking out of the dining hall with smiles on their faces. The lamp lights along the path ways made the snow blinding to the eyes but it didn't bother me one bit. I finally laid my head down on my pillow when I remembered the not.

"My is Carman, I was sent up here when your mother entered this school so you don't need to be worried about feeling alone. I will be here if you need another fellow demon to talk to and I can bring you whatever you need. I hope you can get along with the humans and other creatures." I read with a smirk on my face. Carman is an unusual name for a demon but oh well. I yawned again and listened to the laughter outside my window as a drifted off into my dream land.

"I hope tomorrow goes well," and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: Hoped you enjoyed this story**

**Sabrina: *gives me a pair of neon pink bunny earmuffs* and please review**

**Me: *grabs the earmuffs and dances* next chapter will be up sometime this month I hope and it is the angel next**

**Sabrina: *groans* not Crystal**

**Crystal: *appears out of nowhere behind Sabrina* someone said my name**

**Sabrina: *jumps* shit *places hand over her heart* don't scare me like that**

**Crystal: *smiles sweetly* please review as was said before love all of you and can't wait until you meet me *angel smile***


End file.
